One Thousand and One
by Arlia'Devi
Summary: Two teenagers marry to end a spectacular adventure, but little do they know, marital life isn't any easier. The documentation of Goku and Chi-Chi's wonderful, terrible, brilliant, hilarious, and miserable first year of marriage.
1. Introduction

**One Thousand and One**

Two teenagers marry to end a spectacular adventure, but little do they know, marital life isn't any easier. The first year of Goku and Chi-Chi's married life.

By Arlia'Devi

**Introduction**

"So you're marrying that Chi-Chi girl, huh?" asked Oolong as he sat in the window bay of Kame House, sipping on a tropical drink and sunning himself. It was a wonderful day outside, and the Goku and Krillin had finished their mid-morning training when Krillin had decided to bail and head back to shore. The remaining warrior, Goku was sitting at the lunch table with his stomach full. "When's the wedding?"

Goku scratched his head. "Soon, I think."

"Well," he rolled his eyes over to his friend. "What do you know about her?"

Goku laughed. "Not much. I knew her when I was little, but she's changed so much since then. I know she likes fighting, and I know she can cook good food. Oh, and I know her Dad – he's a really cool guy, he's as strong as one thousand ox."

"Are we talking about Chi-Chi?" Master Roshi peered his head into the small dining area. Goku had his knee brought to his chest and his chin resting on the top of it.

"Yeah," he said as Master Roshi came to sit.

"Goku's marrying a girl he doesn't even know," Oolong sighed. "Remind me why you said 'yes' again?"

Goku shrugged. "I dunno, I guess I wanted to."

_Poor fool,_ Oolong assessed his naïve, slightly idiotic friend with sympathy. Perhaps it was a mercy he had the upbringing he did – Oolong was still convinced Goku perceived wedding to be a type of food, or something that involved food. Master Roshi was flicking through some dirty magazines on the end of the table.

"Leave the boy alone, Oolong," Master Roshi muttered. "Chi-Chi's a lovely woman. Any man would be lucky to be her husband. She's the strongest woman in the world you know," he laughed. "You'd better watch what you say about her."

Oolong huffed and rolled his eyes, grabbing a dirty mag from Master Roshi's pile and flicking through it as he tried to work up a nice tan. His pink skin was turning red.

For a long time the three men sat in silence. Goku was picking at the threads that had come loose from the hems at the bottom of his turtle hermit Gi, and the two other men were flicking through magazines.

"Hey, Goku," Roshi looked up to his young student. "You know what _wedding_ means, don't you?"

"Well yeah," Goku replied casually. "Chi-Chi's gonna come live with me. She's going to cook me food, and we sleep in the same bed, she says. I think Ox is building us a house, though I don't know where… Chi-Chi said she wanted to keep it a surprise for our wedding night."

"That's not the only surprise you'll be getting, Goku," Oolong grumbled, slightly fed up his friend was going to get laid and not appreciating the difficulty some people had with achieving such a task. He huffed and rolled over to sun his back. Roshi chuckled and flipped the page of his magazine.

Goku sighed and got up from his seat. "Gee, I'm hungry – got anything in the fridge, Master?"

"Yeah, sure kid," Master Roshi waved the young man away. "Just don't clean me out. I think Launch made some freezer meals – defrost those."

Goku walked away and Oolong dropped his magazine, giving a dead look to Master Roshi. "Sometimes that kid really pisses me off – he's getting married for crying out loud. I mean, does he even know how to do it?"

Master Roshi chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

Oolong huffed and looked out to the ocean. He heard Goku tinker away in the kitchen. Suddenly the little pig turned back to Roshi and said, "She's got good cans though, that Chi-Chi girl."

Master Roshi sighed and flipped the page of his magazine. "That she does, Oolong, that she does."

Meanwhile, at the village near Fire Mountain, Ox King was preparing the second wedding celebrations for his little girl. His daughter was considerably older this time and she was even more beautiful; many of the young bachelors in their village had been envious when she returned and announced her engagement to the strange little boy with the tail – though apparently, he didn't have a tail now.

Ox King chuckled as his daughter told him about their fight in the World Tournament and how it was luck they'd been paired against each other in the first place. She'd been thrown out of the ring, and then he'd proposed to her and now they were getting married – at least that was Chi-Chi's version of events, anyway. And soon, they'd have all these little grandchildren for Ox King to train and look after. It was going to be perfect.

Ox King looked to his daughter who was reading a magazine across the table and sipping a cup of tea. She met his eyes briefly and smiled silently, before flicking the magazine over.

"I can't believe you're really leaving me and getting married."

"I know, daddy," she replied with a small smile. "But don't worry – we'll be back. We'll only be in Mt. Paozu if you want to visit. We'll visit here all the time, I'm sure."

Ox King nodded and had to agree. That little yellow cloud of the boys he rode could certainly fly fast.

Ox King sighed and looked to the wall where his wife's wedding dress was hanging up to air. She and Goku had gone to such lengths to retrieve it, and it looked perfect – it fit her like a glove like he knew it would.

"Well," Ox King announced, getting up from the table as a attendant took away the large bird he'd been feasting on for lunch. "I'd better get to make those last-minute plans. The wedding's tomorrow, Chi-Chi!"

"You don't have to remind me," she replied, finishing off the dregs of her tea. _Although Goku may be a whole other story…_

* * *

I've wanted to write this for a little while now. I adore Goku and Chi-Chi together, and think they're quite the under-represented couple, so I'm throwing this little number into the pool of Dragon Ball couple fanfiction (dominated my Vegeta and his missus). I plan to update this rather regularly, once or twice a month. I estimate it not to be any more than 50,000 words.

The rating will go to 'M' next chapter, the 'wedding night' scene. I'm rather fond of Chi-Chi/Goku lemons. If you're bored, please check out my other CC/G oneshots, "**Blast from the Past**" and "**Collision**".

If you're looking to see more, please take the time to leave a **review **before you go!

~**Arlia'Devi**


	2. Chapter One

One Thousand and One

by Arlia'Devi.

Disclaimer – I do not own Dragon Ball in any way shape or form. All rights go to Akira Toriyama and associates. I make no money from this.

A/N: This chapter contains sexual material. It's not a full-lemon, so perhaps lime is more of a correct analysis of the content. If you don't like reading such material, however, heed this warning. This fanfiction's rating has gone up to "M" as of this chapter.

**Chapter One**

It had been blissful, but when the vows had been said and the celebrations over, it was beginning to get late and it was time to get going. The sun was setting in the near distance in the village around Fire Mountain and with a stomach full of delicious wedding food (see, it was a type of food!), Goku yawned. Chi-Chi was beside him, still wearing that funny dress and she was smiling a lot. Krillin was there too, and so were all his old friends. They'd come to the party, but were leaving soon.

So were they, Chi-Chi told him, but Goku didn't know where.

"Time for the newly-weds to leave," Ox King grinned, kissing his daughter on the cheek. "May you have a long, healthy and happy marriage, Chi-Chi and Goku. Welcome to the family."

Goku grinned as Chi-Chi tugged on his arm. She lead him outside the complex into the setting sun.

Everything was bathed in red and it looked like the mountain had caught alight again, which was a funny eye-trick but had Goku worried for a moment.

"Where are we going, Chi-Chi?" he asked his new wife. Her face was red all over, just like the sky around them.

Chi-Chi blushed and looked at her feet. "We can't stay here, Goku. Where will we live? We can't live with Daddy - we're newly-weds; we need a place all our own."

"Oh…," he shrugged. "I don't know. I never really thought about it."

She looked at him then. There was some emotion in her eyes he didn't understand and it made his stomach feel funny. Chi-Chi smiled at her new husband.

"Well, I did," she replied. "Call the flying nimbus. We'll go there. That's where we'll live."

"Oh… alright," Goku muttered. He looked up into the scarlet sky. It was beginning to turn a deep blue as the sun departed under horizon. "Come to me, flying nimbus!"

The little yellow cloud zipped around from behind Fire Mountain and hovered just in front of the newly-weds, awaiting their mounting. It putted gently as it floated stationary. Goku climbed on first and then helped Chi-Chi navigate her wedding dress.

Chi-Chi said to the nimbus, "You know where to go," and the little cloud zipped off, leaving a group of wedding-goers cheering and clapping in their departure. With a teary eye, Ox King waved off his little girl with high hopes that her happy marriage would be much longer than his.

* * *

Goku looked at Chi-Chi's wedding dress. It was big and white and puffy and flapped about in the wind. It looked kind of silly with the nimbus cloud having a long white tail behind it, but that was the end of Chi-Chi's wedding dress falling off the edge of the cloud. She looked pretty with all the flowers in her hair, though, Goku thought, and smelled as sweet but he hadn't told Chi-Chi that. Maybe she'd think he thought she was some kind of food. She got mad when he thought that so he didn't say anything at all.

"Your dress isn't very good for flying," Goku joked as she climbed behind him, trying to get comfortable on the little cloud as it whizzed through the sky. When Chi-Chi's hands smoothed over the sides of his ribs, he jerked away. "That tickles, Chi-Chi."

"Sorry," she laughed, nuzzling the back of his neck.

"Why you doing that for?" he bit out, trying to shake her off his back. She was clinging like a little monkey and it was making him itchy.

"That's what we do now – we're married. It's alright to want each other," she clarified.

"Want?" he muttered. The flying nimbus was zipping through the mountains. It lowered suddenly, and then stopped in front of a large domed house painted in white, two large thatched-roofed complexes built next to an old shrine. The house was built on the edge of a small cliff, high in the mountains and already there were some fruit trees growing in the rich soils. The man recognised the small purple shrine, but he didn't recognise the large complex beside it – had someone been up here? Goku jumped off the nimbus with Chi-Chi behind him. He frowned.

"Why did you bring me here?" he muttered, looking back to his smiling wife.

"We live here."

He pointed to the recently built house beside his childhood home. "That's not ours."

Chi-Chi laughed and grasped her husband's hand. "Yes it is. Dad made it for us as a wedding present. I thought it would be nice to live out here in the mountains – we live next door to your grandpa."

"Yeah," Goku grinned and walked forward to investigate the old house, opening the door with a squeak. "I guess we do. Hey – it looks like it did when I was a boy. It's a little dirtier, but I no one's ever been up here in that time, I suppose."

Chi-Chi tugged on her husband's hand. "It's getting dark. Let's go inside, we can have a look around tomorrow morning."

Goku nodded and followed his wife into the new building by his grandfather's house, looking it over before coming to the entrance. It opened, and Chi-Chi turned on the lights.

"Wow, Cheech, it looks like Bulma's place – it's all cool and fancy," Goku grinned, stepping into the foyer and looking around. "I'm glad it's not as big though. I always get lost at Bulma's."

Chi-Chi smiled and rested against the doorframe. The front door revealed an open foyer, of which Goku was standing in the middle of with cream walls that would hold all the great memories she'd make with her husband and the milestones of all her children. To the right was a large kitchen and dining area, and to the left was a comfortable space for relaxing after a hard day's work. There was a television there, but Chi-Chi never watched much television and neither did her husband – both often too busy playing outside like children should.

Goku fell into one of the yellow lounges, his head rolling over the back looking at Chi-Chi.

"This place is really ours?"

Chi-Chi laughed. "Yes, Son Goku. We live here."

The house was made of wood and stone – to the staircase there was a large arch made of polished mahogany as the stairs spiralled to the top floor. Upstairs there were three bedrooms, as she'd requested her father just in case, and two bathrooms – one for her children, and a private bathroom for herself and her husband.

Chi-Chi opened the door to their bedroom and had to swallow thickly when she found the futon rolled up in the cupboard. Gently she set it up on the wooden floor, her fingers running over lumps and bumps and smoothing out the sheets meticulously before standing up and taking a deep breath. It was time, and she was nervous. All day had been building up to this – their first night together, but how did you explain sex, especially to someone you wanted to initiate it with? Maybe his instincts would take over and Chi-Chi knew Goku would always trust his instincts.

She didn't have that much time to ponder the possibilities however, because at that moment her betrothed bounded up the stairs and stopped behind her - a grin on his face and a cake in his hand.

"This place is filled with food," Goku grinned, biting off the end of a jam and cream cake.

"That's for the next few days, Goku," Chi-Chi responded, watching her husband eat the whole treat without batting an eyelash. "So we don't have to travel into the city. You can't eat it all now."

"Oh really?" he frowned.

"We just had dinner."

Goku considered this and shrugged a little. "I can eat any time, Chi-Chi. I dunno – I guess I'm always hungry." He shifted his weight from one leg to the other and seemed to grow a little impatient. "Well," he asked, looking around upstairs. "What do we do now?"

"Now?" Chi-Chi frowned. That was a good question. "We can go to bed."

Goku nodded and yawned. "Yeah, sure, I'm beat."

"No," Chi-Chi stopped Goku with her little hand pressing against his chest. Had he not sensed the gesture for what it was, he could have easily brushed past her and the door frame. "We go to bed… together."

Goku looked to the futon. "Yeah, it's big – we'll both fit."

Chi-Chi was half tempted to give up and just retire – but what was the first night of marriage without consummation. It would have been easy going to bed with her husband and not actually going to bed and she wonder what Goku's hands would have done when they were laying side by side.

Goku pushed past her and began to remove his clothes.

Chi-Chi leant on the doorframe and watched. His body looked beautiful in the moonlight.

Goku turned back to Chi-Chi. "Well," he asked. "Are you coming?"

Chi-Chi took hesitant steps towards her husband before raising her hand and gently trailed her fingertip across his shoulder bone. She didn't miss the way his pectorals jumped from her touch.

"Do you always sleep like this?"

Goku looked down to his body, completely nude from head to toe and nodded. "Don't you?"

Chi-Chi smiled. "Not most nights… but I can make an exception. Just let me fold away my dress, I won't be long."

Goku shifted uncomfortably as Chi-Chi ran her hand down his arm. At least she wasn't clinging to him again, but there was something funny pooling in his stomach. Maybe he was hungry. He looked down saw his 'man junk' (that's what Krillin called it), going all hard again. He knew touching it wouldn't make it go away – that only seemed to prolong his problem. Krillin said it happened to everyone, but then didn't say why. He'd gotten all embarrassed and his whole head had gone red.

Chi-Chi was naked now and she was putting her wedding gown into a chest of drawers on the far side of the wall. When she approached Goku, his eyes dropped instantly to those strange things on Chi-Chi's chest that Master had told him to stay away from when fighting a girl… well, if he could.

They looked weird. He wondered if they felt weird as well.

Chi-Chi smiled gently, albeit a little bashfully at her husband. He was fidgeting with his crotch and it only took Chi-Chi a quick glance to figure out why. She quickly averted her eyes back up only to find that his were doing some wandering of their own and Chi-Chi felt her cheeks reddening. Maybe it wouldn't take that much to…

"Well…," Goku cleared his throat, his eyes looking at the futon on the floor. "We should go to sleep."

"Are you alright, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked gently, touching her husband's arm. She felt his muscles tense under the skin. "You seem a little strange."

"No…," he shook his head. "I'm fine." That was what was going to happen right? They were going to go to sleep. Goku sighed; he knew he wouldn't be going to sleep. At least not until his little problem died down.

Chi-Chi pulled the covers over. "Does that happen to you a lot?" she motioned downward.

"Sometimes," he muttered.

Sensing her moment, Chi-Chi gently approached Goku. "Do you know what it means?"

He hesitated. The look in his eyes was like confused animals – one not sure if it was to flee or remain. Gently, Chi-Chi took her knew husband's hands.

"It's good to feel that," she assured gently.

"It is?"

Chi-Chi nodded, smiling despite the awkwardness of the situation. She never thought she'd have to step-by-step through their joining, but if that was what it took to be with Goku.

"I'm even glad you feel that way… about me."

Goku was puzzled. "How?"

"Just follow your instincts, Goku." She took the hand she was holding within hers and placed it upon her breast. Goku's fingers instantly flexed and explored the strange flesh. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, sure Cheech," Goku replied, his voice a little jumpy. Chi-Chi's heart swelled at the nickname, and then again when Goku raised his left hand to grasp her other breast.

"Wow," he breathed out, the emotional and physical overload evident in his face. "These feel really weird."

Chi-Chi took Goku's hands again, sliding them away from her breasts and down to her hips. She gingerly stepped into his embrace and trailed a hand down his cheek, making his eyes drop to look at her.

"I want to show you something tonight," Chi-Chi whispered. "Something only husbands and wives do." Gently she leant up and kissed him. Goku, who wasn't used to the whole kissing thing Chi-Chi seemed to do, didn't respond in time so Chi-Chi kissed his slack, unresponsive lip quickly. Something was sticking her in the stomach and she smiled up at her husband. "You just have to trust me. I love you."

Goku swallowed thickly. His mind was fuzzy – fuzzier than usual and more than once he'd glanced to the window, thinking it as a viable means of escape. But that would hurt Chi-Chi's feelings, and he didn't want to hurt Chi-Chi… One part of him wished she'd drop the conversation about touching and that they just go to sleep. The other part of him wanted her to hold him, because the moment he'd started touching those things Master Roshi always told him not to touch (tittes?), he'd grown hot all over and his little problem had become considerably bigger and sorer. Chi-Chi's touch felt so good on his face and chest – would it feel good there too? His body was telling him yes.

She kissed him again and Goku had time to respond. When they broke apart, Chi-Chi smiled and grabbed Goku's hand, leading him with shaking legs towards their futon. Goku, wordlessly, followed his wife to their bed and sank down with her.

* * *

First, allow me to say, wow! The amount of reviews I got for the first chapter was amazing. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review after they'd read the Introduction. As I promised, I'll try and update this regularly - a few times a month. I anticipate it to have 15-20 chapters.  
I was originally going to write a lemon for this, but decided against it. There will be a few lemons throughout this fic, however, so don't be disheartened if you were waiting out for it!

Thanks for reading. I hope you take the time to tell me your thoughts on this chapter!  
**Please review!**

Until next time,

**~ Arlia'Devi.**


	3. Chapter Two

One Thousand and One

Disclaimer – I do not own Dragon Ball in any way shape or form. All rights go to Akira Toriyama and associates. I make no money from this.

**Chapter Two**

Chi-Chi woke up tangled in a mess of bed sheets and body limbs. Wrapped around her was her new husband, Son Goku, and was sleeping soundly buried against the back of her neck. In the next few years, it would be these kinds of moments Chi-Chi cherished – simple, silent moments with her husband when he wasn't speaking about fighting or eating, or their child crying for food or attention. Now, it was a blissful moment and she had no qualms about moving. She knew the moment her husband woke up he'd want breakfast and she'd have to leave this paradise of warm sheets and body heat.

Goku slept soundly for another twenty minutes before a small grunt and then a long groan signalled his arrival into the land of the conscious. He untangled his legs from Chi-Chi's before stretching out, his toes falling off the edge of the mattress and almost whacking Chi-Chi in the head with his arm.

"Watch it, Goku," Chi-Chi groaned. This was not the way the morning after her first time was supposed to go. But then again, her first time hadn't gone exactly to plan either…

"Oh, sorry Cheech," he grinned. "I'm not really used to anyone sleeping next to me, is all."

"It's alright, Goku," she was determined to get him to talk before he thought of breakfast. If only she could have a conversation with him! If only he would sit still long enough. "You were amazing last night."

He looked around the room a little sheepishly. "Um, thank you?"

"How did it make you feel? Did you like it?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah. It made me feel fantastic. Was it the same for you?"

Chi-Chi nodded and smiled. "Yes. I still feel really good."

"All my muscles are all relaxed," he stretched again and rolled over onto his side to face Chi-Chi. One hand rested on her hipbone casually and her stomach did a little flip-flop. He was touching her – out of his own free will! "I'm a little hungry, though. Can we have breakfast soon?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "Of course. It's cold out of the blankets though." She snuggled closer to him, only to hear his stomach rumble loudly. Goku laughed. With a huff, Chi-Chi knew her time with her husband in bed had come to a close and quickly grabbed a robe before climbing out of bed. Goku rose with her, stretching by the window with nothing on but the skin he was born in, the curtains open. Chi-Chi suddenly thanked her father's decision to build them a house so far out of the villages.

That reminded her – her father. She had to remember to visit him soon. She had a tendency to get carried away in duties and forget and he got worried. No doubt he'd show up on her doorstep sooner rather than later, and Chi-Chi realised that they'd also need more food, and with Goku's eating habits, that would definitely be sooner rather than later.

For breakfast Goku ate two bowls of cereal, a quarter of a loaf of bread toasted, six rashers of bacon, a litre of water and four eggs. Chi-Chi watched her husband inhale his breakfast and wondered with horror what in the world would she serve up for lunch – yet another meal in which he'd eat his own body weight in food.

"I was thinking, Goku…," Chi-Chi said over her morning coffee. Goku hated coffee. It made him feel weird, apparently.

"Yeah?" he asked through a mouthful of bacon.

"Maybe we should think of growing our own food."

He considered this for a moment as he took a bite of another piece of buttered toast. "Sounds good."

"We could plough up some paddocks along the hillside and plant some crops or something," she suggested.

Goku nodded. "I did a whole heap of digging when I was training with Master and Krillin – hey, maybe he can come over and help! We used to do paddocks a day. It would be no sweat."

It sounded perfect. "What would we plant?"

"A whole heap of stuff," Goku swallowed. "Like apple trees and orange trees. No lemon trees though. They're not good for eating. And potatoes and carrots and radishes."

Chi-Chi imagined fertile paddocks full of greenery. She could plant the fruit trees in the garden and make a sanctuary and help shade the house. Along the hillside she could plant all the vegetables they would need in the summer months and pickle them in the winter. With Goku for a husband, she knew she would need all the extra food she could get her hands on, and then there was the possibility of providing food for all the babies she wanted to have – and Chi-Chi wanted a large family. She only hoped they didn't inherit their father's appetite.

When breakfast was done, Chi-Chi took the futon out to air as Goku went for a run around the countryside. He'd gone to check out all the spots around Mt. Paozu he had not visited in a long time – like the stream where he caught the fish. "_I wonder how big they are now_!" Or the forest. "_I wonder if all the apple trees are still there and the tree with that little hollow_?"

Chi-Chi was glad to get a little quite to herself. The house was still in disarray and boxes had not been unpacked. It was nice for a moment just to organise her room the way she wanted it to be, with clothes packed in the chest and ornaments adorning the room. She put their wedding photo on the wall, along with photos of their close friends – Krillin and Goku from a few months ago, Bulma and Yamcha before they'd had a fight and broken up _again_, Master Roshi, Puar and Oolong were all featured in the hallway beside their front door.

Goku came home and ate a large lunch. He'd caught a fish for dinner and had gutted it by the river, which Chi-Chi was one, thankful the gizzards had not entered the perimeter of her home, and two, she no longer had to think about what to cook for dinner.

Moving furniture and larger items was easy when your husband was the Martial Arts World Champion and strongest man in the world. True, if she had wanted to, Chi-Chi could have carried the furniture but navigating those stairs to the upstairs rooms would have been disastrous.

"Wow, this is heavy – what's in this box, Chi?" Goku grunted as he took to the staircase, his cheek pressed against a cardboard box.

"Just knick-knacks I think. Photos and other things for the bedroom. Be careful, there's a photo of my mother in there."

Goku placed the box on the floor of their bedroom and looked around. Unlike this morning when the only thing on the ground was their futon, it was now fully furnished with chests and drawers and stands and lamps. As Chi-Chi began to unpack the contents of the box, Goku looked around the room. He opened one large cupboard full of linen - of blankets and sheets in the top space and then a large empty area to store away their futon. That was weird. Launch always put away their futons at Kami House, and he never gave it much thought. He stayed in a bed at Bulma's and that was heavier, so they'd never changed the futon, or 'mattress' as she'd called it. When he lived at the temple, he was happy with a dry place and a little bit of straw.

Goku went to the chest of drawers and opened one draw to find Chi-Chi's clothes filling the entire space. He wondered why they needed such a big piece of wood in the room when she could fit all her clothes in one little drawer of it. The next drawer was full with more clothes, none of them his, until Goku realised that going through the chest of drawers, he only possessed one hardly full drawer of clothes, and most of them were his turtle hermit training uniforms.

He turned to Chi-Chi, who was setting up a photo beside him. It was a photo of a dark haired mother and a baby sitting on her lap in a white dress.

"Do we really need all this, Cheech?" he scratched the back of his neck, where the scar from his fall was. "I dunno, I kinda liked it when we had more room to move around in here."

"Of course we need it, Goku," Chi-Chi replied. "And we still have plenty of room."

Goku looked around the room again and sucked in a breath .If she said so.

"It just seems cluttered because we're still moving in. It will be tidier once we're done unpacking everything. Here, can you put this up on the top shelf, I can't reach."

Goku took the small pot of a funny smelling dead flower and put it high into the linen cupboard. It smelt strange but he didn't say anything. He was still unsure about all of this. Last night had been good and if that what it meant to be married, then he wished he'd gotten married sooner.

Chi-Chi noticed her husband's sudden stillness. Goku never sat still and that was when she realised something was up. He was still looking around the room and was shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Goku," Chi-Chi said gently from across the room. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" he looked to her. "Fine, Cheech, why?"

"You've just gone really pale, that's all," she shrugged. Goku didn't reply. Instead, he just shrugged a little.

Chi-Chi placed the porcelain dove statue she was currently wiping down back on the chest of drawers.

"Come on," she reached out her hand to her husband, grabbing gently to his fingers and leading him out of the bedroom.

"Where are we going?" Goku muttered.

"Out," Chi-Chi replied. "We're going out for a while, Son Goku. It's a beautiful day and we shouldn't be cooped up inside. Let's go for a walk."

He seemed to hesitate and stopped as they got downstairs. He looked at the boxes that still needed to be unpacked in the corner of the lounge room.

"Let's go," Chi-Chi smiled, letting down her hair and dropping her cloth by the kitchen bench. "Let's have a break from that. Let's go for a fly on Nimbus."

A small smile cracked on Goku's face as he followed his wife outside. The little yellow cloud putted by the front door to their new home and the couple eagerly climbed on. Chi-Chi laced her arms around Goku's chest and rested her chin against his shoulder as they whizzed off into the afternoon sky. Soon their house was just a dot against the landscape and, for the moment, they were free.

* * *

Thank you again to those overwhelming people that review this story. I'm amazed and want to thank each one of you and hope you take the time to review again. This chapter was a little long-coming, but I hope you'll stick with me with updates. The best way to keep up to date is to follow this story with your fanfiction account and then you'll get emails every time it's updated! Easy-peasy!

Please leave your thoughts before you go! I love to read them!

~ **Arlia'Devi.**


	4. Chapter Three

One Thousand and One

Disclaimer – I do not own Dragon Ball in any way shape or form. All rights go to Akira Toriyama and associates. I make no money from this.

**Chapter Three**

It was evident that Chi-Chi's new husband still had much to adjust to the domestic life. His last two decades had been either living in the small makeshift temple with his grandfather, and then alone with a dragon ball, or gallivanting over the countryside with Bulma and company. It was no surprise to see, then, Goku's restlessness remaining in the one place for any long period of time, especially their house.

He loved to be outside – outside where the land went so far he couldn't even see it anymore. Chi-Chi didn't mind it, not that much. Marriage was all about compromise, wasn't it? So what Goku wasn't as domesticated as she had hoped he'd be – for half of his life he'd possessed a completely controllable tail and turned into a great monster when he'd looked at the moon. He wasn't exactly you're average man, and Chi-Chi could handle that.

The second day they'd lived at their house, she and Goku had taken nimbus for a fly mainly because Goku had looked so overwhelmed at everything that came with living with a 'girl'. When they'd lived at Master's it seemed they'd survived on the bare minimums, especially when Launch wasn't there. Minimums like protein bars, whole chickens, rice and whatever Goku pulled out of the ocean and roasted on a spit by the beach.

Speaking of spits, it had not taken her husband long to set himself up one and christen it the very same night with a giant boar, of which he'd most impressively devoured single-handedly.

On the afternoon when they'd arrived home from nimbus, they'd made love again on the rug on the floor of their lounge room. It had been sweet and passionate and it seemed that once Goku had a little practise, he was quite the skilled lover – albeit a little quick off the mark.

That night they'd gone to bed together in their fully furnished room exhausted but utterly contented.

The following morning, the third day of their marriage, saw Chi-Chi out in the garden at around 9am, following making her husband a monstrous breakfast. Standing beside Chi-Chi was said husband, his hands stretched and behind his head as he watched, with bored eyes, his wife survey the land in front of them.

"What do you think we should plant?" she asked Goku. "Beans? Radishes? Pumpkins?"

Goku shrugged. "Whatever, Chi-Chi. I don't mind as long as I can eat it."

"Well, you can't eat it all," she reminded poignantly. "We have to sell some at the markets and try to make some money. We can't live of Daddy's money you know." Chi-Chi surveyed the land again, bending down to pick at the soil. "Maybe we should plant some radishes. Although pumpkins sell well at market. I could make a pumpkin patch by the house to fertilise the soil for some fruit trees…"

While his wife was deep in thought, Goku sighed and looked to the sky. It was blue and cloudless; the perfect conditions for a fly across the country. His wife was still pottering around in the ground, muttering to herself and trying to decide what to plant. Frankly, he didn't mind what got planted there as long as he could eat it…

"I think that settles it," Chi-Chi finally announced, dusting off her apron and looking to the sun. "It's still early. We should head into the village, don't you think, Goku? The sooner we order the seeds the sooner we can start planning. I wonder if there's any rain forecast for the next few days…" she hummed to herself again and looking around and Goku went back to being bored.

"All right," she clapped her hands and looked to Goku. "Why don't we go to the village around near Fire Mountain? I know it's a little while away but it'd be nice to visit everyone for a little while and we need to get some more groceries…"

Goku nodded and said, "Yeah, sure, why not," before he looked to the skies and called, "Come to me, flying Nimbus!"

There was a delayed moment before a buzzing-putting sound hit their ears and the little yellow cloud popped into view, zipping along the skyline before stopping at its master's knee caps. Goku quickly climbed on and Chi-Chi settled herself into his lap, enjoying the feeling of her husband's warm chest against her back.

It did not take them long to land in the village around Fire Mountain, Nimbus putting right up to Ox King's doorstep and dropping them off. Chi-Chi's father greeted the two with warm arms, exclaiming,

"I did not think you would be back so soon!" he joked. "How is married life, daughter and son?"

"Fantastic, father," Chi-Chi beamed, looking to Goku. "I love him more with every day that passes."

Goku, a loss for what to say to that, simply shrugged a little and smiled.

"Do you want to come inside?" he asked.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No, we're here to get some groceries. I'm going to start a garden by the house and want to get some supplies."

"Do you like the house?" her father asked.

Chi-Chi nodded. "We love it. Goku loves being so close to his grandfather."

Goku nodded. "Thank you very much, Ox King."

Ox King laughed. "You're both welcome – how can you be married without a place of your own, it was unbelievable. I'm glad it's going well for you both."

Chi-Chi smiled and grabbed her basket. "I'm going into the market, then. Are you coming, Goku?"

Never one to pass up a trip to the market, on account of market meant food, Goku tagged along saying goodbye to the old Ox King.

For a while they walked in silence among the moderately populated streets of the village. Goku walked with his hands in his pockets of his gi beside his young wife as she hummed a tune of contentment.

"You'll have to dig up those fields this afternoon."

Goku looked to Chi-Chi. "What about tomorrow? Krillin can help."

Chi-Chi thought about this for a moment. It would be good for her husband to have some company and Krillin could stay for lunch.

"All right," she agreed.

"We'll get it done in half the time."

"I'll have to cook extra lunch," she hummed. "You and Krillin each so much, it's like a competition."

"I always eat more," her husband pointed out.

That she could agree with.

* * *

The marketplace was packed and Chi-Chi tried to navigated while keeping her husband in tow. The problem about bringing Goku to places like this was that he got easily distracted. Despite the times he visited West City or went to a World Martial Arts tournament, he wasn't used to the crowds that were attracted to marketplaces. They were all in a rush, trying to get where they wanted to go and get the best deals. People came at him every which way and too many stalls offered him free samples.

Finally getting to a horticulturalist stand, Chi-Chi conversed with the shop seller before buying a few packets of vegetables and some saplings ready to plant by the house – pumpkins and potatoes and a few broccoli sprigs that would grow and feed them.

She went to find her husband after shopping and buying what she deemed to get them through the next few days – meats and vegetables, seeds and saplings, when Chi-Chi was distracted by high-pitched chanting across the marketplace near a small park.

'_Peel a banana upside down,  
See if you can touch the ground!"_

Chi-Chi smiled, remembering the skip-rope rhyme as she approached the children skipping on the dirt near the marketplace. They were perhaps in their second year of school and the one in the middle successfully touched the ground and continued skipping the rope, the plastic spinning faster now.

"Hey lady!" on of the girls in the line called to her. "You're Miss Chi-Chi?"

The rope-holders and the skippers looked at her, and the skipper messed up making the rope hit her on the back of the thigh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to distract you."

The skipper, failing, moved to the back of the line and the next girl went in the rope.

"I used to sing the same song when I was your age," Chi-Chi smiled.

"You skipped rope?" one of the girls smiled.

"Everyone skipped rope," Chi-Chi replied.

The girl at the start of the line pushed her forward. "When Eri messes up, you go in next, Miss Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi stumbled forward and laughed. "No, no, I can't. My husband's waiting for me. Have fun, though, girls."

The girls nodded and went back to their skip rope as Chi-Chi left. The woman was set on finding her husband in the crowd of people. Wearing a bright jumpsuit and hair that stuck up to the high heavens, one would think Goku would be easy to spot in a crowd. One would be wrong.

Eventually, she found her husband by the fountain, sitting on the edge and watching, with great interest, a puppet show happening in the square. Many children were sitting in perfect rows to watch the two puppet's antics. Silently, Chi-Chi slid by her husband.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked. "I can call Nimbus."

Chi-Chi shook her head. While her husband wasn't complaining about being hungry, she decided to savour the day with him.

"No, we can watch the end of the show."

"Oh great, it's really good," he smiled and looked back to the show, watching in rapt attention as one puppet hit another over the head with a great hammer.

Chi-Chi smiled and sat next to her husband on the edge of the fountain. Around her, children laughed and she was suddenly looking into the large, shining eyes of an infant, looking at her across his mother's back. The baby was not even six months old and sucking on his fist, with a spike of brown hair and beautiful eyes.

Chi-Chi felt her breath get caught in her throat as the baby looked at her. It didn't avert it's gaze, even when it's mother began to pat it gently on the throat. It looked like a little boy, but it was dressed entirely in white so it was hard to tell.

_Who dresses a baby in white on a day like this? _Chi-Chi thought sourly, imagining the stains.

Still, the infant continues to started at her. When at last, she made a funny fast and the baby broke out into a smile and a hiccup-like laugh, Chi-Chi's mind and heart was set.

She wanted one.

A baby.

* * *

Thank you to all those people who reviewed the last chapter. I am seriously overwhelmed on the response this story has evoked from the CC-G fandom, I didn't know there were that many lovers of the couple! It's fantastic!

I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the long wait. I do try to update twice a month, but it doesn't always happen.

Please take the time to review, my friends and see you soon!

~ **Arlia'Devi**


	5. Chapter Four

One Thousand and One

Disclaimer – I do not own Dragon Ball in any way shape or form. All rights go to Akira Toriyama and associates. I make no money from this.

**Chapter Four**

Son Goku was out in the fields when Chi-Chi woke up. She usually awoke with her husband, so it had been strange to find her his side of the futon cold. It was even stranger he'd been able to sneak out of the house so quietly, and even more than that – that he had not woken her up to make breakfast.

Breakfast, however, or what was left of it, was out on the side of their house. A giant fire pit had been constructed and a skeleton of a massive river fish was on the spit. Chi-Chi wiped her hands in her apron, getting some cold water and sand to cool the glowing embers.

Her husband's high-visibility orange GI was noticeable from the house, even though he was way down the side of the mountain. He was a long way away, and Chi-Chi wasn't in the mood for walking that far.

They'd come back from the market yesterday with supplies – fresh produce, food and some fabrics she would use to make and mend clothes. It had been a quiet ride home. Goku had gotten some sort of food from a vendor and was eating it on the way back – somehow the lurching and spinning of nimbus didn't make him sick.

Chi-Chi had been deep in thought on the way back. The eyes of that child had haunted her. She'd always wanted children – a whole heap of them. Fall in love, get married and have children – she'd done two out of those things and was more than eager for the last. But how long was okay to have a baby after getting married? She looked to her husband, his hair being tousled in the wind and touched his shoulder gently. Goku bit into his food again.

How long did she have to wait? Chi-Chi sighed.

That night she'd made love to him again on the futon of their bed, her climbing on top of his hips. He didn't mind her taking control of the situation, in fact, she was the one who initiated it most of the time. They'd been married for a few days. Chi-Chi wasn't worried. He would pick up on it eventually.

Chi-Chi went back inside to make some breakfast. In contrast to Goku, she had a juice and a piece of toast with some avocado, and that would suffice her until lunchtime.

Biting into her toast, Chi-Chi's thoughts were on children.

Was it too soon to try and get pregnant? She bit her lip. Maybe.

Chi-Chi shook her head. They had no income currently, and had not even began to put in crops for the season and they would only get paid once their produce had grown and that would be many months away. Chi-Chi sighed. They needed a quicker income.

Heading outside, she saw Goku down in the fields. She couldn't tell what he was doing, but when she finally reached his side she saw him putting rich soil into a large bag. The hole was deep and he'd cut up a lot of grass around it.

"What are you doing, husband?" she asked him cautiously.

"You said you wanted to plant things near the house," he said, winching the shovel into more dirt and heaving it into the bag. "But nothing will grow if the soil is bad. I thought I'd take this soil and put it by the house."

Chi-Chi smiled. "Thank you, Goku – your right, the soil is bad around the side of the house. We should start a compost heap for all our food scraps to feed the ground. I'm sure it would work."

"Sure, whatever you want, Cheech," he said, dropping the shovel for now.

"Can I borrow nimbus?" she asked.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm just going to go into the village down the mountain. I haven't been yet, so I thought while it's a nice day…"

Goku shrugged. "Well, gee, Cheech, I can't very well come with you. Krillin is coming around this afternoon to help plough out the ground."

"It's all right," she said. "I just thought I'd go down. I know you and Krillin-kun have a lot of work to do this afternoon." She leant in and kissed her husband, but he was still against her lips. He had not learnt of the appropriate times to kiss her, and it took him a little by shock. He was insanely bad at reading body language.

"Well, okay," he mumbled. "Come to me - flying nimbus."

"I'll get some things for lunch for you and Krillin while I'm in town," she said. Nimbus putted to her side and she jumped on easily. "You boys have fun!"

* * *

The first thing Chi-Chi did was look around the small village. It is indeed small – not as big as the village around Fire Mountain but there is a little bit of everything here.

In the middle of the town is a small shopping strip with modern facilities – just because they're in the mountains doesn't mean that they didn't have things. Bulma liked to make it sound so dire that 'country folk' missed out on opportunities and stuff that big city people had, but Chi-Chi had always liked the country. She didn't hold it against Bulma. The city was where Bulma had grown up, but hell, she could be a real pain in the arse about it sometimes.

The doors to a pharmacy opened and Chi-Chi wandered in, noting that no one in the town, in fact, knows her, unlike at Fire Mountain. The walls are lined with products – makeup, face cleansers and soap. She grabbed a couple of bars of soap and some hair products, female hygiene products and fell straight into the sexual health section of the store which is professional and discreet. She took a pregnancy test off the shelf and threw it into the basket like it didn't matter but when she exited the store with the test in the bag and the thought of the possibility of being pregnant like right now hit her, Chi-Chi was itching to get home.

She passed a small shop run – a china and cutlery shop that looked nice, but old. She was in need of some new glasses since Goku had broken most of the glasses on his first few days being married to her. She stepped in to the shop and a bell rang quietly. An old lady came form the back and sat at the desk.

"Is there anything we can help you with, dear?" she asked.

Chi-Chi smiled, picking up a six-pack of glass tumblers. "Just these, thanks. You have a lovely shop."

The lady brought up the price for the glasses.

"You're not from around here?" she asked, adjusting her spectacles.

"No," she said. "My husband is – he grew up here. I moved here a few days ago when we were married."

The old woman smiled. "Welcome to the area, dear. You're young to be married – but very beautiful."

Chi-Chi laughed. "Thank you. I was wondering if I could ask you a question?" she handed the woman the money she owed and put the glasses in a small carry bag. "Are there any small jobs going at the moment in the village? I'd be interested in picking up some work – perhaps on some farms, or in town?"

"Wait one moment, dear," said the old woman and disappeared to the back of her shop. There was a small murmuring between another person who must have been back there before the woman reappeared.

"Masao and I own this shop," she said. "Next week we want to visit our daughter in the city. We were going to have to close the shop, but it would be better to keep it open. Do you think you could do that for us? We will pay you to keep the shop open."

"Oh wow," Chi-Chi said. "Yes, definitely. I used to work at a little shop when I was a girl. Thank you so much -,"

"Atsuko Tokiko," she said.

"My name is Son Chi-Chi."

"Son Chi-Chi?" she said. "Wife of Son Goku?"

Chi-Chi groaned inwardly. Oh no. And here she'd hoped to stay anonymous in the small town for at least a while.

"That's me."

"We watch your husband on the television – he's world champion. And you. You are world champion, too! You the strongest woman!

"Yes," she said softly. "That's us…"

The old woman is laughing, perhaps a little star-struck. "Okay, I will call you. Leave your number and I'll speak with my husband. Thank you Son Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi left quickly, a little mortified that she'd been recognised. She quickly grabbed some stuff for a soup and bread she'd make for lunch before calling Nimbus to go home.

* * *

Passing over their fields, Chi-Chi spied her husband as the cloud came to land. Krillin was beside him.

"Hello Krillin-kun, it's so nice you have visited us," she smiled.

"Thanks Chi-Chi, it's real nice to see you too," he replied, bowing – he was always a gentleman. "Goku's a real lucky guy to have you as a wife you know. I was just telling him that. Look at your beautiful house."

Chi-Chi nodded. "Thank you, Krillin. Come on in in an hour or so, I'll have some lunch made and you can take a break. Thank you for coming over again, Krillin."

"Are you kidding?" he said. "I love spending time with you guys and the digging up the mountain reminds me when Goku and I trained with Roshi when we were kids."

Chi-Chi smiled and bowed her goodbye before making her way up to the house. Like good men, Krillin and Goku got to work promptly, digging through the dirt and smiling and talking along the way.

Chi-Chi dumped her purchases on the dining room table before grabbing the pregnancy test and heading up stairs. She couldn't exactly try for a baby unless she knew she wasn't pregnant, could she?

With shaking fingers she took the device out of the box, read the instructions and carried out the test. Eventually she rested the test on the mirror's shelf, face down and counted out the minutes with her watch.

What if she was already pregnant? What was she going to do?

Chi-Chi groaned. Well, she knew what she would do. They did have the money from the World Championship Goku hadn't blown. Thank god he was nothing like some of his friends – Yamcha blew most of the money that night having a wild party in the city. Krillin was a little more level-headed.

But what would Goku do. He understood that sex made children – made babies, she'd told him that a few nights ago with an elaborate metaphor. He'd caught on slowly. She was sure it didn't bother him that when they had sex, they could have made a baby. He'd only just discovered that he could feel that _way_.

Chi-Chi looked at her watch. A minute and a half had passed. She sat down on the lid of the toilet and huffed.

Two minutes had past.

And then, just when Chi-Chi thought her head was about to explode it had been just over three minutes. Three minutes and now she was scared to turn the test over.

She took it in her hands, keeping it face down.

_I just have to be brave and do it_, she thought determinedly. Closing her eyes, she flipped it over. She opened her eyes.

One stripe.

Negative.

Chi-Chi gasped and threw the test away. Oh god, she wasn't pregnant. She wasn't pregnant at all. Her head sunk into her hands and she closed her eyes. What? Why wasn't she pregnant? They'd been having unprotected sex for a week now. She'd heard it didn't take long – in fact, one of her friends in Fire Mountain village had gotten pregnant from one night.

Was there something wrong with her?

Chi-Chi shook her head and got up. She was angrily upset, and felt foolish. She felt horrid. All day she had worried about being pregnant and now she felt disappointed she wasn't. It was a stupid emotion and she knew she was foolish for feeling it, but that didn't make up for the fact that she was – and that she wasn't pregnant.

She so desperately wanted to be pregnant.

* * *

Krillin and Goku came in dirty to the aroma of a pot of soup – pumpkin and potatoes and onions. Chi-Chi was at the counter slicing up a beautiful long roll of bread and smiled at them.

"Wash your hands guys and come down for some lunch." She eyed the dirt they'd walked through on the floorboards and bit her tongue. She was going to sweep the floor later anyway.

"It smells delicious, Cheech, and we really worked up a great hunger," said Krillin.

"That's great, guys – did you get a lot done?"

Goku didn't reply until he came back into the kitchen, his hands clean. He sat down at the dining table.

"Yeah – three paddocks," he said, getting a bowl from Chi-Chi. She smiled gently and leant down to kiss him. Goku tried to scramble away, turning his head as a spoonful of soup tried to wedge it's way between their lips. Krillin sat down by the table, helping himself.

"We'll get the others done this afternoon," said Krillin.

"I might go out and make up this vegetable patch on the side of the house," she hummed, eating a bowl of soup herself. Goku went for sixths before he said he was contented, eating soup and most of the bread loaf. Then, the two men, snickering and joking amongst themselves went back out into the sun to continue their work. Later in the day they would head down to the river and swim, then Krillin would go back to kami's house – Goku would have offered nimbus, but Krillin couldn't ride it.

Chi-Chi for the rest of the afternoon tried to cultivate a garden. She thought it would have been best to start with herbs, just to see if anything would survive there – tarragon, oregano, parsley and coriander were easy to grow and they used them a lot in their soups and stirfries.

She finished planting the herbs and walked around the side of the house, noticing the old temple Goku had once lived with his Grandpa. Curious, Chi-Chi approached the small structure, entering the wooden hut with a small squeak.

It was tiny. There was a storage trunk that had a few clothes – obviously Goku's old clothes, because they were old and small, a thin blanket and a mattress. There was a small pillow that Goku had said his grandfather, the fourth dragon ball, had sat on. He truly did not believe the ball was his grandfather now, but he knew the fourth dragon ball did still mean something to him. It was atop their mantle piece at the moment; a memento to his grandfather. Chi-Chi knew Goku thought it was like him watching over them, to have the dragon ball near.

Chi-Chi sighed and exited the temple. The evening had grown dark and she needed to start dinner.

"Cheech," Goku said as he came up to the house.

"Hey sweetheart," she smiled. "Krillin has gone back to Kame's?"

He nodded. "What were you doing in there?"

She shrugged a little. "Just thinking about your grandfather."

Goku gave her a strange look. "Oh, okay," he shrugged it off. "Sure. What's for dinner, Cheech, I'm starved."

She smiled and approached him. He was dirty all over.

"I'll find something," she smiled. "Why don't you have a wash? Thank you for doing all that today."

"It's fine," he smiled and began to disrobe in the cool air. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off the casual white tunic. Chi-Chi watched her husband's rippled back, and then nude form as he approached the cold barrel. He hadn't bothered to heat it up yet and Chi-Chi was about to protest when he stepped in it.

Suddenly, he flared his ki rapidly and the water began to bubble gently and steam. Chi-Chi smiled as Goku sighed and relaxed, sitting back.

"That's a handy trick," she said, walking towards him. "Mind if I join, Goku?"

* * *

Thanks to those people who reviewed the last chapter! I'm honestly overwhelmed by the amount of feedback I've gotten for this story. So thank you to everyone. I try to update this regularly, but alas, life get's in the way.

I'd love it if you could post a quick review before you go. Some people have been commenting about the story how Goku and Chi-Chi have such normal lives. When they're not saving the world, fighting aliens and such, they're humble little farmers. Also, I know it's supposed to be that the first time the group sees each other is at Kame house before the sayian saga, but really - who doesn't see their friends for five years when they have a flying cloud that can take them wherever they want? I thought that was a little unrealistic, and also it's a real pain to write a multi-chapter story with only essentially two characters.

Anyway! Thanks for reading! I hope you leave a review before you continue about your daily lives. Have a wonderful day, friends!

~** Arlia'Devi**


End file.
